


Conquering

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Ozai has to conquer his brother.
Relationships: Iroh/Ozai (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Conquering

Ozai, the Phoenix King, sauntered into Ba Sing Se's prison. His immaculate red and gold robe and boots stood in stark contrast to the grimey prison floor. Ozai followed the guards to his brother’s cell. 

He looked upon his brother, imprisoned yet again. He snarked, “You went through so much trouble to rebel, you could have at least succeeded.” 

His older brother, Iroh, the Great Dragon of the West, didn’t respond. 

Ozai studied his brother. His long grey hair was disheveled, he looked older than Ozai ever remembered him being. The younger brother quipped, “You’ve failed as you always have. You are nothing more than a failure. You failed to conquer Ba Sing Se. Then you even failed to free Ba Sing Se. Whatever you did with my son was a failure too-” Iroh burst out in anger, pulling against his chains, “AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OZAI? WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?”

The Phoenix King gestured to his ostentatious outfit, “I have become the ruler of all Four Nations, I am the Phoenix King.” Iroh launched spit from his dried chapped lips, which landed on Ozai’s newly polished boots. 

Ozai could feel the anger begin to boil inside of him. All his life he had lived in the Great General Iroh’s shadow. As the anger grew, so did Ozai’s inner fire, the heat spreading through his body. With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed the guards, who filed out quietly. 

The younger brother snarled at his older brother, “You will learn to respect me, your King, and suffering will be your teacher.”

Iroh's golden eyes finally looked upon Ozai simmering with hate, "Father would despise what you've become." Ozai tilted his head to the side, "Good thing father is dead then, isn't it?"

The former General didn't respond. The silence hung between them and only insulted Ozai further. How dare his own brother disrespect him? His inner fire pulsed and danced ready for him to command it.

Instead he pulled a key from his robes and unlocked the cell. He swung the key loosely from his long manicured finger, "Father used to say you were born lucky and I was lucky to be born."

Iroh snorted, as if in agreement. Ozai yanked his brother's neck chain in retaliation. His weaker brother sputtered from the force of it. It gave Ozai a heady feeling seeing Iroh like this, broken. 

He paced around his brother like a predator stalking his prey. He pressed his spotless boot into the back of Iroh’s knee. The bone buckled and it satisfied Ozai. Iroh’s pain made him feel almost as alive as he had when he burned the Earth Kingdom to the ground. 

He had probably always hated his brother. Iroh had been the perfect child, before Ozai was even a thought. Everyone titled Ozai as the spare and nothing more. Well, he had shown them. His father was ashes and Iroh would stay in this cell and rot.

Ozai snarled down at his brother, “You will recognize me as the Phoenix King.” Iroh glared at him spitefully, “Anyone who has to say they are the king, is no true King.” 

This time Ozai yanked his brother’s neck chain forward, forcing Iroh to grovel in front of him on his hands and knees. As he should be. 

The power Ozai felt in the moment was the high he was always chasing. It was like pouring accelerant on his inner fire. The heat moved throughout his body. 

He continued to walk around his brother, pacing as the other man struggled to breathe. The once beloved Dragon of the West was now only clad in a tattered loincloth that was dangerously close to falling apart given the compromised state of the former General. 

Ozai had conquered more than Iroh or any of his other ancestors had ever dreamed. He had conquered Ba Sing Se, which had tormented Iroh so. Ozai had been the one to burn the earth Kingdom to the ground. He had defeated the Avatar. All that was left to conquer was Iroh. 

It was a Fire Nation custom, raping and pilaging cultures and people alike. Ozai pulled out his hard cock and without ceremony shoved it in his brother’s already bent over ass. He pushed himself through his brother’s squirming and resistance. It was warm and tight, Ozai thrived in the grunted pain his brother gave. 

Iroh gritted out, “Do not do this.” As if Ozai had a choice. This was his destiny. He pushed his hands into his brother’s back. Forcing the old man to present his ass in the air. As he should. Iroh’s ass finally started to stretch out allowing Ozai to begin hammering into him. 

Iroh stayed mostly quiet, like the stubborn fool he was. Ozai cared little for his response. All he cared was that his brother would finally understand who was the superior sibling. 

Ozai relished in seeing his once powerful brother, slumped underneath him taking his cock. Ozai began pumping faster, beginning to feel himself swell. He pulled himself out of his worthless brother and came all over his back. 

He had done it, he had conquered Iroh. 

As the prison cell shut, Ozai blinked his eyes open. Through the haze, he realized that he was in a crumpled pile sitting on dirt inside of a cell. He was wearing little more than shabby pants. He squinted outside of his cell and could make out a clean cut Iroh looking in at him. Iroh laughed at something the guard had said.

This couldn’t be right. Ozai looked down at himself and at his surroundings. And then he remembered. The Avatar had taken his bending. Iroh had convinced his weak son to imprison his own father, the Phoenix King, and let him rot. 

A pain shot through his ass and warm liquid spilled out of the orifice. 

He tried to cry out, but his voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming. 

It was then that he realized that he had been the one conquered. As Iroh walked away laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for me pls.


End file.
